Tangled Web
by JediLeia
Summary: **New Chapter's Uploaded** This is kind of a Star Wars/Salior Moon crossover. It's set during Episode 2. Padmé and Anakin don't quite remember each other. Darien and Serena are Jedi at the Temple and are friends of Anakin. See how fate plays a dirty tric
1. Tangled Web

Newstory.html **Summary:** Okay, this is set 10 years after Episode 1. Padmé is 24, Anakin is 19, Darien is 20, Serena is 18, and as for all the other people....Who cares! haha.. Padmé is a Senator and comes to the Jedi Temple to get some things signed for a new treaty she has propsed to the Senate. She makes a few friends. (Some from the Sailor Moon universe, but they are all Jedi) Both Padmé and Anakin don't quite remember each other. Padmé has practically forgotten about him, but Anakin still has vague memories of her. Padmé meets two men who change her life comepletely. Read to find out more! :)   
****Dislaimer: I don't own StarWars or Sailor Moon. So, Umm don't sue. Heh...I also made up a few characters just for the story.   
****Rating: Ummm.. I'll just say PG-13 for now... I doubt it'll get any worse than that, but with me..you never know! :)   
****Author's Note: If you don't review, I will hunt you down and kill you! JKJK! I won't kill you.....but I am serious about hunting you down.. hehe! :) Please Read and Review! I NEED feedback! :)))))   
  
  


**_The Tangled Web_**

**~In the Jedi Temple halls~**

Senetor Padmé walked briskly down the long halls of the Jedi Temple. It had been years since her last visit and she looked around in awe. Every thing had changed. Farther down the hall a large group of young Jedi padawans were standing listening patiently to a Jedi Knight talk about the importance of maintaining a level head and focusing on the issue at hand. 

_They don't even look old enough to be in puberty. _Padmé thought to herself as she passed the group. A few male heads turned to watch her pass by. She smiled to herself at how some of them stared. _I guess I was wrong. Maybe SOME have a few raging hormones._

She continued down the hall and smiled as she passed a few women Jedi with a small boy. She remembered to when she was 14, and she had met that littly boy on Tatooine. He had always dreamed of becoming a Jedi and now his dream was probably very true. Sighing deeply, she tried to remember his name. 

"It started with an S....right?...Nooo... Maybe it was a K...Ugh, Why am I so terrible with names!?" she sighed again angrily and feeling very guilty for forgetting his name. He was a sweet boy. Very kind and giving. He had helped them get off that god-forsaken planet! But that was 10 long years ago. She was a Queen back then. Over the years, she had stepped down from her thrown and become a Senator instead. She hated ruling an entire plant. Senate duty was far more interesting anyway. 

Deep in thought, and obviously not paying any attention to where she was walking, Padmé turned the corner and bumped into two tall men. 

"Oww!" she muttered under her breath as she rubbed her head. She looked up at them, they were padawans, in their late teens, early twenties- so she guessed. One had black hair and dark blue eyes. The other was much taller, and had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. They were both very muscular. 

"I'm sorry are you ok, Miss?" the one with the black hair asked. 

She glared and sighed. "I guess I'm alright. But I bumped into HIS shoulder...It's not particularly soft either!" She rubbed her head again. 

"Well you should watch where you are going next time," the other padawan said with the blonde hair. His eyes were flashing with a mixture of humour as well as mischeif. 

She furrowed her eyebrows again and pouted. She pushed past them and continued down the hall. "Fine! I'll TRY to watch where I'm going since I seem to be such a safety hazard!" she yelled behind her shoulder angrily. 

Huffing and muttering jibberish to herself she finally found the room she was searching for. She knocked on the door twice and waited patiently. A small voice from inside told her to come in. She let herself in and looked around. 

"Over here, I am," said a little voice. 

Padmé looked in the direction of the voice and smiled when she saw two little green ears sticking up behind a table. 

"Master Yoda! It's me, Senetor Padmé Naberrie," she said as she walked over to the little green creature. 

"Expecting you, I have. To talk about the new treaty, you wish. Hmm?" he said smiling at her. His eyes were bright as ever. 

Padmé kneeled infront of him out of respect and also to be at eye level with him. "Yes. Master Yoda." 

"Ahh.. Know many things, I do!" he walked around her, and looked at her, almost inspecting her. "Long time it has been since your last visit. Has it not?" 

"Yes, Master Yoda. I've just been so busy lately with the new treaty and--" 

"Know of all this, I do. But what troubles you? Fear is the path to the dark side." 

Grinning at the tiny Jedi, Padmé finally cleared her throat and said, " It's hard to explain. It's just that If I don't get this treaty signed by the Jedi Council, it will all fall apart! I need all the members to sign it otherwise the senate will never approve." 

"Yes...hmm? Understand I do. See what I can do, I will." he then tapped her shoulder with his gimmer stick. He then hobbled toward to door and smiled back at her. "Miss you we have, Padmé. Welcome you, we do." 

"Thank you so much Master Yoda!" she bowed again before leaving the room and walking down the long halls again.   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  
  
  


**~At the same time~**

"I can't belive you were so rude to that girl back there! Man, she was gorgeous!" the black haired padawan said to his friend. The other just shrugged and continued walking without saying a word. 

"Oh come on Skywaller, you have to admit she was really pretty!" 

The blonde padawan finally spoke, but his words were cold and almost bitter. "I didn't really take a good look at her. I just noticed that she seemed a bit too stuck up for my liking. She's not even from Corusant, she doesn't look like she belongs here. She's a foreigner." 

The dark haired Jedi rolled his eyes and playfully smacked his friend's shoulder. "Come on, lighten up! What's wrong with you anyway? You've been in a bad mood all week! What happened to the fun, prankster I used to know?" he elbowed his friend and grinned lopsidedly. 

The blonde Jedi just glared at him. 

"See what I mean! You're a real stick-in-the-mud lately! What's gotten into you? Got in trouble again and your sulking about how Obi-Wan's gonna punish you? Huh? huh?" 

"Shut up Darien! I'm not in trouble..." 

"Then what's wrong?" 

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" 

"Whoa, calm down. I just want to know why you've been so weird lately. I just wanna help you, Anakin." 

"It's nothing. Really. Let's just to go dinner. I'm starving!" 

"Sure thing! You know I never pass up an opportunity for free food!" 

Anakin rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Don't I know it." 

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" 

"No, Dar...."   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  



	2. Dinner Time

Tangled Web_2.html

**Dinner Time**

  
  


**~That night-Dining Hall~**

"Ok, so those guys over there are the mechanic Jedi.." said a short blonde girl Jedi. She had her hair pulled up into two balls on her head and the rest of her her long knee length hair flowing out of them. Padmé smiled at how cute the hairstyle looked on her.

"Mechanic Jedi?? What does that mean?" Padmé asked her new friend as they took a seat in the large dinning hall.

The small girl smiled a bit. "Well, they are always in the main hangers fiddling with the tools and working on their starships or speeders. Most of us just refer to them as the mechanic Jedi."

Padmé laughed and smiled at her. "I see.. and who are those Jedi referred to?" she said pointing to a smaller group of teenage Jedi.

The girls' eyes lit up. "Those are the more popular Jedi."

"Popular?"

"Heh, yea!"

"I didn't think you Jedi had a 'popular' crowd. I always thought that material things didn't really matter once you became a Jedi."

"Oh well you're right. It's just that they are the more rebelious group. They also have awsome Masters! Not saying that all the other masters are bad, but most of those guys have Masters from the Jedi Council or a really well known Master. They mostly date their own crowd as well." she finished looking down at her plate of food.

"You guys can date!?" Padmé asked in shock.

"Shhh! Keep it down. No, we don't really 'date' date. I mean there are a lot of couples, but we make sure our Masters never find out. Or at least we TRY to."

"Wow, Serena. You have such an interesting life! I mean, If I wasn't in the Senate I would have definately tried to become a Jedi!" Padmé joked to the other girl.

Serena grinned and nudged her in the ribs. "Oh come on! My life is so boring! All we ever do is work and do exercises and duel. You must have a way better life."

Padmé sighed and dropped her fork. "I only wish. Senate life is just as tedious, I assure you!"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and chewed slowly on her food. She swallowed and asked, "So, how long are you staying in the Jedi Temple?"

"Umm, about 2 weeks. Maybe more. It all depends on how long it takes for the treaty to be signed by the Council and a few choice Jedi Knights."

"Oh ok. Well that's great! I'm so glad they put you in the room next to mine! I haven't met many visitors here. They usually get rooms down by the Healers and I never see them."

"Yes. I actually requested a room down by the girls' rooms. I'm trying to get acquainted with everyone so that I don't stand out like such a sore thumb."

Two other girls joined their table and Serena introduced them to Padmé. They were around the same age as her, in their early twenties. They all chatted for a few more minutes and Padmé felt more at ease with herself and her surroundings. _Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought it would be! I'm suprized I actually made friends in the first day and didn't have to wonder the halls alone. _she thought to herself.

"Does anyone know where the 'fresher would be?" Padmé suddenly said.

Tinga pointed behind her and said, " Yea. It's all the way down there and take a right. It's the door with the pink lightsabre not blue."

Padmé thanked her and smiled. She stood up and began walking toward the 'fresher. She looked at each table as she passed. There were tables with other species and aliens as well as old men and women and young children. When she had finished in the 'fresher she was passing the 'popular Jedi' table when a man stood up. She tried to step to the side to let him through, but she was too slow and collided into his chest.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" he apologized looking down at her.

She looked up at the tall blonde man. "YOU again!!" she yelled.

He began to chuckle. "I see you are still walking into people!"

"For your information, I was walking perfectly fine until you came along and decided to stand up!"

"So now I'm not allowed to get out of my chair?"

"I'm not saying that, but next time YOU watch were YOU are going, alright!?"

Padmé made a low growling noise, turned on her heals and walked back to her table. Under her breath, she muttered, "I hate that kid. I hate that kid..."

"Padmé! What happened there? You flipped out on HIM!!" Serena said in utter shock.

"So what? He deserved it. He got in MY way then he blamed it on ME!" she said in retaliation.

"But, do you know who you just yelled at!?" Tinga butted in.

"I don't care! I don't want to know his name. I don't want to hear about him at all. He's just an annoying guy. Who knows how he ever became a Jedi." Padmé said as they all stood up to put away their dishes.

"But-" Tinga protested.

"It's ok, Tinga. Just forget about it," Serena whispered to her friend.   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  



	3. A New Friend

Tangled Web_3.html

**A New Friend**

  
****   
****   


**~The next day-Morning~**

"Rise and shine!" yelled three voices as they jumped on Padmé.

She put her pillow over her head and pretended not to hear them.

"Wakey wakey, Padmé!" said Lita as she pulled the pillow from her arms.

"No...Go away! Need....more.....sleep!"

"I don't think so hun. You live with us, you gotta learn to be like us!" Tinga said.

Padmé made a soft groaning sound. "I hate you all!" They all laughed at her and began pulling her out of bed. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Took you long enough!" said Serena "Come on girls, let's give her some privacy so she can get ready. Padmé well see you in the dinning hall in about 20 minutes. Okay?"

"Twenty minutes!? I can't get ready in twenty minutes!"

"Suit yourself. But you'll be really late though. Bye!" Serena yelled over her shoulder as the three left the room.

Padmé sat up groggily and looked at her wrist chrono. "FIVE AM!? And THIS is late??"

Getting out of bed, she walked into her 'fresher and got ready.   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  
  


**~Mid Afternoon~**

"Okay, see you guys later at dinner!" Padmé said, waving goodbye. Her friends were going to train.

She walked out the large main doors and walked around the gardens. They were filled with large groups of Jedi. Some were doing exercises, some were meditating and others were talking with friends. Looking around, Padmé wondered, "Now what am I going to do for another 4 hours?"

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She wipped around and met the gaze of two dark blue eyes. "Hi...Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hey. I'm Darien. I was with that other guy who you bumped into yesterday. Twice to be exact!" he smiled ear to ear. He held out his hand for her. She looked hesitant at first but soon took his hand and shook it, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you Darien. I'm Padmé."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. So, What are you doing here Padmé? Busy?"

"No actually. My friends just left me to do some training, so I'm on my own. I must admitt, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well you want to talk with me a while? You never know, you may have some fun!" he said with a twinkle in his soft eyes.

"Um... Are you sure? I mean I'm not bothering you or anything?"

"No! Not at all. I just finished my training for today, I really should be meditating but I'd rather go for a walk."Padmé nodded sheepishly and followed him and listened while he talked.

~*~

An hour later Padmé was laying in the grass on the far side of the gardens. Darien was laying beside her, his head touching hers ever so slightly. They were looking up at the clouds.

"Oh Look! It's an ewok!" Padmé shouted suddenly pointing at a cloud overhead.

"That's not an ewok. It looks more like a wild bantha." Darien replied laughing. Padmé started laughing as well and soon found it hard to stop. She suddenly felt a little giddy and the more she laughed the harder it was to stop. Darien closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. _She has the most incredible laugh!_ He thought as he opened his eyes again, propped himself on one elbow and looked down at the still giggling woman.

"Am I really that funny?" he asked after he laughter finally subsided.

She sniffed and opened her eyes to look up at him. "Oh not at all! I was putting it on the ENTIRE time!" she said sarcasticly, then giggled again.

Darien rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gee, thanks. You're such a charmer!"

"I try..." she answered back smiling up at him.

"So...How long are you here for?" he asked.

"Umm maybe two weeks. Maybe longer. It all depends."

"On what?" he said leaning closer to her and looked into her eyes. Padmé suddenly felt nervous and looked down at her hands.

"Oh...umm just some Senate business and formalities. You know...get signatures and things like that," she said as her voice trailed off to a whisper.

Darien noticed her sudden nervousness and looked down at the grass. As he talked he absent mindedly plucked handfulls of grass from the ground. He soon realised that he had a large pile of grass by his left arm and temptation soon took over him. _Forgive me Padmé for what I'm about to do...._ He sat up and took the pile of grass in both hands and threw it onto her hair, face and chest.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..... GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" she shouted as she stood up and began chasing him around the gardens. Darien laughed at her as she tried many a times to grab him, but he was always two full steps ahead. He decided not to used his enhanced speed--YET...

Padmé ran after him and ducked flying objects as they flew at her head. She was still yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You can't catch me Padmé! Just admit it!" Darien yelled back at her as he dodged another padawan.

"You wanna bet!?" she sped up and was just able to latch onto his Jedi robe. "AH-HA! See? Gottcha!"

Darien smiled and concentrated hard. Soon a blur of robes was around her and all Padmé was holding was a long brown Jedi robe...but no Darien.

"He used his enhanced speed......cheater..." she muttered under her breath and looked around to see where he had gone to. A scowl had not formed on her face as she looked for him. She hated loosing, especially if her opponent cheated. "Darien just get out here. You win..." then added to herself. "By cheating!"

She walked over to a shady tree and wipped her forehead. It was all sweaty. _Yuck, I'm all sweaty...It's because were were out in the sun all day..." _Just then she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around just in time to see Darien lunge on her. They fell fo the ground laughing. Padmé had somehow ended up on top of Darien and was now looking down at him, still giggling. She had her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. She was breathing heavily and her laughter has stopped fully. She looked down into his dark blue eyes which were glistening in the sun. Darien on the other hand was staring back into her eyes then down at her mouth. Her full lips were slightly parted and in his oppinion were begging him to kiss them. He licked his lips and thought to himself, _Now or never... _Ever so slowly, he placed one hand on her upper back and pulled her down to him. To his surprise (and delight) she didn't resist and allowed herself to be pulled down to his lips. Their lips finally met and Padmé felt herself melt away. She leaned in closer to him and tightened her grip on his neck and shoulders. Darien was in heaven and decided to slip a little tongue in to spice up the kiss. Padmé made no objection as their tongues explored each other. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed up agianst each other. He ran his hand down her back, not realising she was ticklish there. She began to giggle which caused the passionate kiss to come to an end.

Padmé lowered her head and blushed slightly. "Sorry...I'm ticklish there..." she said quietly.

Darien smiled up at her and said, "That's fine. I'm glad we tried THAT out though!" His dark blue eyes were even darker and mysterious. "How about we try that out agian?" he asked as he pulled a grinning Padmé down to him agian.   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  



	4. Finding An Old Friend

Tangled Web_4.html

**Finding An Old Friend**

  
****   
****   
****

**~Dinner Time~**

Padmé sat infront of her mirror and brushed out her wet hair. She was wearing black Jedi-issued leather pants and a white Jedi-issued top. She looked at her reflection and thought how much she looked like another Jedi. Smiling at her new attire she pulled her wet long hair back into a half ponytail and tied a white bow around it. A sudden beep made her jump 'till she realized it was only the door. Walking to the door, she looked at the holo-vid. It was Darien and another man with his back to the camera. Grinning she opened the door and greeted them. 

Darien gave her a hug and put his arm protectively around her waist. "Padmé, I want you to meet my friend...." but he was cut off as the other man turned around and revealed himself to be the annoying man who she bumped into--twice. 

"You agian!" she said cutting off Darien. 

"Well, well, well. YOU are Dar's new girlfriend? Nice choice, man." the other man said chuckling. 

"Ease up on her, Skywalker..." Darien said in a serious tone. 

"Okay, okay.. Truce?" he said with his hand out. 

Padmé rolled her eyes but shook his hand, nonetheless. "Truce." she said quietly. 

Her and Darien walked hand in hand down the long halls to the dining hall. Anakin walk

ed beside Padmé and grinned down at her. _She's a force to be reckoned with...I'll have to see what I can do..._ He thought to himself. They finally reached the dining hall and started their own table. Darien sat across from Padmé while Anakin took a seat next to her. 

"Hey Padmé!" said a familiar voice. 

Padmé turned around and smiled at her three friends. "Hey guys! Want to join us?" 

The three girls nodded. Serena took a seat next to Darien while Tinga and Lita fought over who sat next to Anakin. It ended with Lita sitting proudly beside him with Tinga frowning at her on the other side. Anakin was oblivious to the two girls bickering but instead kept his concentration on Padmé. _Darien was right, she is really beautiful. Why didn't I see it before?_

~*~ 

They began eating and Serena started a conversation with Darien. Anakin nudged Padmé and started a convertation with her as well. Tinga and Lita talked amongst themselves and shot an angry glace at each other whenever Anakin would come into the conversation. 

Padmé nodded politly as she listened to Anakin tell her a story of how he broke his arm once. At first she was cold to him and didn't say much when he asked her something, but gradually as time passed she warmed up to him and smiled as he told his story. She glanced once over at Serena and Darien talking. He made a comment about her hair calling them "meatballs". Serena immediately gave him a cold look and 'the evil eye'. He backed away but smiled never the less. He laughed at her sudden change of mood and said, 

"Oh come on Meatball Head, they suit you!" 

"They're NOT meatballs!" she yelled back at him. 

He still laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Meatball Head." 

She balled her small hands into little fists and shook with anger. "Oh, Padmé HOW can you stand him?!" 

Padmé giggled and replied, "He doesn't make fun of MY hairstyle..." With that statement, Darien leaned over the table and pulled her to him. She gratefully leaned over as well and kissed him softly. 

"Okay, you two! Get a room!" Lita said, pretending to be disgusted. Tinga also scrunched up her face but smiled after. 

Anakin however looked at them jealously then lowered his head. He made a fist with his hands then stood. 

"Where are you going, Skywalker?" Darien said when he saw his friend stand to leave. 

"I'm really tired. Obi worked me pretty hard today I think I'm going to go to bed early," he lied. 

"It's only 9:30. You NEVER go to bed early, let alone at 9:30! Are you sick?" 

"No! I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Goodnight everyone. See ya tomorrow, Dar," and with that he turned around and left the room. Padmé was still caught up in Darien's eyes to hear what Anakin said. 

Lita and Tinga watched him leave with sad eyes. 

"Well, I'm going to go then. I don't feel that great either," Lita said getting up. She wanted to follow Anakin and see what was wrong with him. 

"Okay. Bye Lita!" everyone said as she left. 

"Tinga?" said an older voice. They all looked up to see Tinga's master standing by their table. 

"Yes, Master Gaea?" she asked guiltily. 

"I need a word with you," she said sternly. 

Tinga gulped and stood. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow, hopefully!" 

After she had gone Serena said, "Wow, everyone's leaving tonight..." 

"Nice observation, Meatball Head!" Darien chuckled, his long black bangs falling into his eyes. 

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. Padmé just laughed at them. "Do you two always fight like this?" 

Darien and Serena looked at eachother. "Kinda..." Serena said. 

Just then a small Jedi Master hobbled over to their table. "Make new friends, I see." said the little green creature. 

Padmé turned to see Master Yoda smiling at her. "Hi Master Yoda! Yes I have made new friends. This is Serena and my boyfri-- I mean other friend, Darien." she giggled nervously. 

He nodded and took a seat next to her. "Know them I do. Always in trouble, Padawan Darien is." Yoda smiled at Padmé then winked at Darien. 

"Oh really?" Padmé said curiously. 

"Yes..hmm?" Yoda replied. Then he laughed a raspy laugh. He hopped out of his seat and hobbled around the table to Darien. "Care for her you must. Watching you I shall be.." Yoda whispered tapping Darien's knees with his gimmer stick. 

"Uh..Yes Master Yoda!" 

Padmé looked at the little man in confusion, "What does that mean?" 

He coughed and simply said, "Expecting you I shall be in a few minutes. Something important must be discussed with the Jedi Council tonight." 

Padmé stood and looked at Darien. "Sorry I guess I gotta leave as well. You two going to be alright together?" she said to Darien and Serena. 

Serena nodded and Darien grinned. "Well be just fine, won't we Meatball Head?" he said teasingly. 

Padmé laughed as she walked away in search of the Council room. Before she was completely out of earshot she heard Serena yell, "Oh shut up Darien!"   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

**~Two Hours Later~**

Padmé walked out of the Jedi Council room and rubbed her temples. She had a terrible headache after that long meeting. It was very dark as she walked briskly down the halls to her room. She walked past the door to the main balcony but stopped. 

"I need some fresh air..." 

Walking out onto the balcony she looked out onto the busy world of Corusant. Starships and speeder of all kinds buzzed before here. The sound was not as loud as she expected it almost seemed muffled. Walking down in the direction of her room, she caught sight of a dark figure leaning on the railing. She walked closer, careful not to let the person know she was there. 

Gradually she found herself three feet from the figure, hidden only by a nearby pillar. It was a man, no doubt, but his face was blocked by the shadows. She squinted to see his face and features, to find out who it was out here at 11:30 at night. Sucking in a breath, she leaned forward ever so slowly, when suddenly the man spoke. 

"You think I can't sense your presence?" he said in a low tone. 

Padmé opened her mouth to speak, say something, anything, but her voice caught in her throat. He had his back to her and she still couldn't quite figure out who it was. 

"Why are you here anyway?" his voice seemed deeper still. 

She cleared her throat and tried to speak, but it only came out in a whisper. He turned to her but kept his face in the shadows. 

"What did you say? Speak up." 

"I..I said that I was just taking a walk. I needed some air." she replied, almost frightened. 

"I see," he said in a whisper. She took one step forward, her face was now luminated by the moonlight, but his face was still in the shadows. He looked up and she could have sworn to have heard a gasp. 

"Who are you?" she said taking a step closer. He took a step back. She sighed in frustration and clenched her teeth. "Look I don't have time for this. Who are you? A Jedi? What's your name?" 

When he didn't answer her, she turned her back on him and looked back out onto Corusant. "Fine. Whoever you are....you can hide yourself pretty well...." 

She stood there looking out onto the flying ships and speeders for what seemed like hours until she heard him speak again. 

"My name is Anakin." 

She stopped breathing for a breif moment, trying to figure out if he had just said what she thought he did. He had. He was Anakin. She turned around to see him, but he was no where to be found. 

"Anakin......" she whispered into the night. But no one answered her. "Oh, Anakin....it's been so long......"   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  
  



	5. The Inner Battle

Tangled Web_5.html

**The Inner Battle**

  
  


**~Four Days Later~**

Padmé sat on her window seat in her room. She looked up at the sky, it was a dull grey. It was going to rain. She loved the rain. Smiling smugly to herself, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

_I wonder where Anakin is...._she thought to herself.

_Wait, what am I thinking? Anakin was a little boy when I last saw him. That guy was all grown up...._

_But then again, last time I saw him was 10 years ago. It could have been him. His voice was so deep and almost.....sexy?......_

_No no no no no no....I have a boyfriend! Darien's a great guy. Sweet and kind and giving and....._

_Anakin was giving...He offered to get in theat podrace, for me!_

_Oh shut up! Stop thinking of Anakinwhen you have a perfectly good guy wrapped around your little finger! Darien's cute. I love his hair and his dark blue eyes......._

_Anakin had light sky blue eyes. Almost crystallike..._

_Oh would you stop it with Anakin!It probably wasn't even him. Just a figment of your imagination. You THOUGHT you heard his say "Anakin" ...it could have easily been "Anadin" or "Anawin"_

_Yea.. see! it could have been any other name.....NOT Anak---_

Her iner battle with herself was suddenly cut off by a shrill buzz on her nightstand. Shaking her head she walked over and pushed the holo-vid 'on' button. A familiar face popped onto the screen and smiled at her.

"How was your morning, Pookie?"

_Did he just call me Pookie? Ewww...._

"Hi sweetie! It was fine.. I just curled up on my window seat waiting for the rain to come so I can watch it." Padmé answered Darien, putting on a smile.

He crinckled his nose and his eyebrows furrowed. "Waiting for the rain? You LIKE rain?"

"Uh-huh. Ever since I was a child. It's soothing."

"Riiiight. Ok then. The reason I contacted you was to apolozige..."

"For what?"

"Well, I can't make it to dinner today. Master Bunta and I are going on a mission on Florenkina. We should be back late tomorrow night."

Padmé put on a disappointed look on her face and said, "Oh that's ok. We can't always see each other."

"Ok I'm glad your not mad....Oh! I asked Skywalker to watch out for you. He said it's ok with him if it's ok with you."

"Yea! Sure.. He's not ALL bad, I guess." she joked. "So, I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Bye sweetie."

"Ok, Bye Pad." he said before kissing the tips of his lips and blowing it toward her. Then the screen went black, and Padmé let out a sigh of relief.

_Why am I being like this? WHY? Darien is so loving and all I do is lie and pretend I'm having a good time. Why am I doing this?_

_Because your bored with him.....Sure he's a great guy and he's fun loving but you need...Action! Adventure! and.....Kinky sex?_

_What the...Where are YOU coming from? Stop that nonsense right now!_

Padmé stopped and rubbed her temples. "Look at what your doing, Padmé... You're having a fight with yourself!" she mumbled to herself. Standing up she grabbed a coat and let herself out the door. Looking both ways, she thought of who she felt like seeing.

Serena was to the right along with Tinga and Lita. The dining hall was down to the left. And straight ahead was the main recreational area for all the young Jedi. Buttoning up her coat, she walked straight thinking to herself what she was going to do.   
  
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 


	6. The Truth Revealed

Tangled Web_6.html

**The Truth Revealed**

****

  
****

**~Two Hours Before Dinner~**

Padmé had settled herself into an over stuffed arm chair. She sat sideways on the chair so her legs dangled off one side and her head rested comfortablely on the other. About an hour and fifteen minutes had passed since she first settled down, and her eyes were now closed. She was asleep. Some men Jedi walked by and looked at her curled up on the chair. 

"Hey, look at that one. I've never seen her before," one man said. 

"I wouldn't go for her, Styks, That's Darien's new girl," another warned his friend. The other men nodded and they kept on walking. 

Later on, Padmé shifted and began to talk in her sleep. A few girl Jedi walked by her and laughed as she mumbled incoherence. Just then a tall, blonde man walked in and saw her lying in the chair, sleeping away. He walked over to her and crouched beside her. 

"Mmm....No....I don't love......mmmm....." she began to mumble agian. 

The blonde man smiled at how funny she looked talking in her sleep. He then stood up and took a seat in a plush chair next to her. He sat and watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. Now and then she would say something else in her sleep, but he couldn't quite understand it. 

~*~ 

Padmé awoke with a deafing scream as she sat up, panting hard. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. A tall man was standing next to her. Her vision was still blurry but she could see he looked concerned. 

"Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt beside her. 

She rubbed her eyes again and blinked. It was Skywalker beside her. Shifting positions to face him she said sleepily, "What are you doing here?" 

"I was walking by when I heard you scream," he lied. He didn't want to tell her that he had been watching her for the past hour. "Are you alright?" he asked agian. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

She sighed and looked up at him. "Kind of..." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No...not really. What time is it?" 

"4:46, we have roughly two hours 'till dinner." 

Through stretching and yawning she said, "So.... Darien told you to look after me while he was gone, eh?" 

He laughed and stood up. "Yep. If it's ok with you of course.." He smiled and extended his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and stood up. Looking back up at him she realised just how tall he really was. He towered over her by at lease two heads. 

"Yes, it's fine with me.. I could use a little company. I was going to see Serena, Tinga or Lita, but I figured they would be training." 

"Oh, didn't Darien tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"Serena and her master are on that mission with him as well. Lita is with them as well." 

A pang of disappointment fell upon her. "Oh...no he didn't tell me...Is Tinga still here though?" 

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Her entire Galactic Studies class left for Naboo last night." 

"Oh.. So it's just you and me then, huh?" she said trying to force a smile. 

He smiled back and nodded. "So what do you want to do for another 1 and a half hours or so?" 

Padmé looked to her left through the window and saw that it was raining lightly. A large grin spread across her face. 

"Let's go mud sliding!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the doors.   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  


**~An Hour Later~**

Two muddy figures could be seen running in through the central courtyard. One was a tall man, the other a short slight woman. 

"I haven't had that much fun since I was......thirteen?" Padmé said dropping to the ground under the protective roof. 

"Thirteen!? You haven't lived!" he said to her. He dropped to the ground as well, exhausted from their previous mad-dash. 

Padmé looked up at him with warm brown eyes. "You have a clean spot there!" she said pointing to the only non-muddy spot on his cheek. 

"Where! I can't have any skin showing! Cover it up for me, will you?" he joked. 

Padmé leaned over and ran a hand over his cheek. She concentrated hard on making his entire face brown and muddy. Anakin looked back at her and smiled. 

"You have a bit missing yourself," he said as he leaned over to smudge some mud onto her face. As he ran his hand down her forehead and cheek, Padmé stopped and looked up into his eyes. Sky-blue and crystallike. He continued to caress her face and even after she was completely muddy. He kept on stroking her soft face. He ran his his fingers along her jawline and when he reached her lips, he ran his thumb over them. Padmé was also lost in the moment as she closed her eyes. 

Anakin suddenly realised what he was doing and snapped himself out of it. He cleared his throat and pulled back. 

"Your all done," he said quietly. 

She opened her eyes and smiled nervously at him. "Thanks, Skywalker," she said. Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him with a questioning look. "You never told me your first name, by the way...." 

Anakin looked at the ground and began making muddy circles with his fingers. "I thought I told you.. didn't I?" he said stalling. 

Padmé thought for a short while and shook her head. "No, you never did. Darien never told me either. Everyone calls you Skywalker." 

Anakin opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. _Think damnit. Think! I can't tell her my name...Make up one.. No, she'd find out and get mad._ He looked up at her and bean to say something when a deep voice called from behind them. 

"Anakin Skywalker! Get in here this insant and clean up before dinner!" 

Anakin and Padmé turned around to he a very angry Obi-Wan. "Yes, Master. I'm coming." Anakin replied and shot a quick apologetic glance at Padmé before leaving her. She watched Master and Apprentice walk briskly down the hall before disappearing through a set of doors. 

She was stunned beyond belief as she sat there and tried to calm herself. 

"THAT is Anakin? THAT is Anakin Skywalker?.......I should have know...." she said to herself as she stood up and walked to her room to get cleaned up.   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  



	7. A Hurt Jedi

Tangled Web_7.html

**A Hurt Jedi**

**~At the same time, in another galaxy system~**

"Darien, I'm scared. Lita's losing a lot of blood, and our masters haven't returned yet. What are we going to do?" Serena yelled, tears now falling freely from her beautiful blue eyes. Darien looked up through jet black bangs and sighed. 

"Please, just stay calm, Serena, okay? I can't handle Lita's wound and your crying at the same time," he answered slightly frustrated. 

Serena suddenly stopped crying and looked back at him slightly confused. //He called me Serena. He's never called me that, even when we first met...// She watched as Darien carefully bandaged Lita's leg with part of his tunic. She stared at his strong masculine hands wrapping her friend's leg. Lita stirred from her unconsciousness and blinked twice before looking up at two concerned faces. 

"Lita! You're awake!" Serena screamed as she sat next to her and Darien on the cold ground. 

"Once again, Meatball Head, your powers of observation never cease to amaze me," Darien said trying to lighten the mood. Serena rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the chest. //That sure lasted long..// 

"Oh shut up. How are you feeling Leets?" Serena asked her friend. Lita's head was resting on Darien's knee and she still looked out of it. 

"Ummm.. I'm okay I guess. What happened?" Lita said slightly confused at her current position. 

"You were attacked by a turbo droid. The masters told us to say here with you until they got help and fought off most of the droids. You got hit in the shin and you've lost a bit of blood, but I've got it mostly under control," Darien told Lita. 

Lita smiled weakly then balled her right hand into a fist. "If I ever get my hands on that droid that did this, I'll give it a little taste of what Jedi Lita can do..." 

Serena and Darien laughed at their friend's aggressiveness, even with her condition. Lita had always been the strongest out of Serena's group of friends. Master Andrina, Lita's master, had taught her a wide variety of martial arts. Although Lita was very skilled at her lightsabre, she usually preferred hand to hand combat. Another unusual trait of Lita's was that she loved thunder storms. She would sit outside in the rain and watch the lightning dance across the sky. It was almost peaceful to her. 

"Look! I think Master Bunta's coming back!" Darien yelled, carefully placing Lita in Serena's lap then running towards his master. 

"Darien! Serena! How is Lita doing?" asked the tall greying man when he reached them. 

"I'm much better, thanks to your padawan, Master Bunta," Lita said weakly, but smiled. 

"I'm so glad. However, I'm afraid to inform you that you will have to return with your master, Lita. We have already made arrangements for you two to leave tonight. That leg of yours needs some serious medical attention. We have sent a message to the Temple and a ship should be here to pick you two up any moment now. Ah, there is Master Andrina now!" He finished, looking at the short female figure walking towards them. 

"Master Andrina!" Lita yelled hugging her master. 

"Oh Lita, I'm so glad you are okay. Master Bunta told you right?" her master replied. 

"Yes. He just finished telling us." 

Serena and Darien looked at each other then Darien asked, "Master Bunta, what about Jedi Serena and I? Are we all going to stay on this planet?" 

His master nodded. "Master Luna is due back any minute. She just had to finish our transmission with the Temple." 

"How long are we going to be here for then?" Serena asked. 

"We are not sure. but with the ship's damages, I expect the earliest to be in 5 or 6 days. Until then, we have to stay here and fight any unwelcome visitors, if you catch my drift," Master Bunta said in a serious tone. 

Both padawans nodded and returned their attention to Lita and her master. She was now asleep in her master's lap. Suddenly, overhead, the sound of engines could be heard. 

"Well, looks like your ride is here!" Master Andrina said picking up her padawan and walking toward the landing ship. 

"May the Force be with you!" the remaining people yelled at her. 

She thanked them and boarded the ship. As they watched them leave, Serena felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

"Luna! You're safe!" Serena squealed as she hugged her master. 

"Yes, Serena. I'm fine." 

Darien watched as Serena hugged her master. He almost laughed at how emotional she had gotten. //It's still a mystery to me how a girl like that, could ever be a Jedi...// he thought as they all walked back to their ship for the night.   


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
  
  



	8. Going Home

Tangled Web_8 **Tangled Web - Chapter 8**   
**PG**   
**// indicates thoughts **   
**:: indicates telepathy**   
**I don't own Star Wars....**   
**~JediLeia**

**Going Home**

**~ Aboard a ship heading to the Jedi Temple~**

Lita yawned and opened her eyes. She was on a ship. //I'm going home....// she thought to herself. 

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" said a deep voice beside her. Lita looked over and met the gaze of a handsome, brown haired, blue eyed young man sitting next to her. 

"Who..who are you?" Lita asked her voice shaking a bit. 

"You can call me Ken. I'm a Jedi as well. I'm the apprentice of Jedi Healer Simon Warble," Ken stated proudly. 

"Umm. Okay," Lita answered. "So I suppose your training to be a Jedi Healer as well?" 

"Yep!" 

"Great..." Lita said unenthusiastically. 

"So, are you feeling any better? You've been asleep since we took off. That was about 5 hours ago!" Ken laughed. 

Lita grumbled and held her head. "Well I have the biggest headache in the universe and my leg is throbbing." 

Ken laughed again. "I thought so. Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better," he said. He slowly put an arm around her waist and helped her sit up. He held a cup to her mouth and made her drink it. He placed the cup back down on the table beside her bed, then looked back at her. Lita's nose was scrunched up in disgust and her eyes were bugged out. 

"Ewww! Ken, what the sith is that? It's disgusting!" Lita practically screamed after she swallowed. 

"I forgot to tell you that it has a strong taste of Bantha sweat, but it's perfectly fine. It helps you heal faster, and it takes the pain away almost instantly," Ken said laughing again. 

"Whoa. It is working.. Wow. Thanks. But please, next time, tell me what it is first!" Lita said trying to act tough, but not succeeding very well. 

Ken rubbed her back slightly, and smiled. "But if I had told you what it was you never would have taken it!" 

"Good point.." she said smiling back.   
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  


**~Four Hours Later~**

"Lita....Lita...." Ken whispered into the girl's ear. She was fast asleep, her long brown hair had come out of her ponytail and framed her pale face. He smiled as she murmered something incoherent then turned in the small bed, now facing him. She looked so adorable wrapped up in blankets and stirring every now and then. Suddenly a voice filled his head. 

::Ken how is the patient?:: his master's voice boomed 

::She's doing better, Master. She lost a lot of blood, but once we get her to the clinic at the temple we can give her a transfusion,:: Ken replied through the bond. He could 'see' his master nod in approval then smile. 

::I have trained you well, my young apprentice. You will soon need no more training from me. I think you are more than prepared for the Trials.:: 

Ken's eyes widened and a small grin spread across his lips. ::I'm grateful you think I am ready, Master. Thank you.:: 

::No need to thank me, Ken. You are ready. Now get some sleep I shall meet you when you arrive at the Palace.:: 

:Yes Master.:: Then the presence in his head vanished as quickly as it had come and Ken sat there smiling into the darkness. 

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" Lita's soft voice broke the silence. Ken looked aver to see Lita trying desperately to sit up and smile at the same time. However, only succeeding partially in the latter. He got up and helped her into a sitting position and placed a few pillows behind her head. 

"Oh nothing. I was just speaking with my Master." he said. Another grin appeared on his masculine features. 

"Oh really? What about?" she inquired, curiousity getting the better of her. He looked into her warm green eyes and sighed contently. 

"He thinks that I'm ready for the Trials." 

"Really?! Wow! You must be some Jedi!" Lita said leaning forward. 

Ken blushed and grinned down at her. "No, not really. I'm not *that* good in combat, but in the clinic, I guess you could say I'm a pro!" 

Lita just smiled back at him and patted his hand. "Well I'm happy for you. Congrats, Ken." 

"Thanks Leets," he responded then covered his mouth in embarrassment. //Leets?? What was I thinking?// 

Lita smiled at him and read his thoughts. She grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, it's ok. Leets is a cool nickname. I kinda like it." 

Ken squeezed her hand back and took a seat next to her on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, and for the rest of the night, they talked about their lives and dreams. As Ken spoke of his life at the clinic, she couldn't help feeling absolutely safe and warm. Almost like she was meant to be laying in his lap. She closed her eyes and let his soothing voice carry her off into her dreams. Ken kept talking when he suddenly looked down at Lita. She was fast asleep with a slight smile playing on her lips. Chuckling to himself, he covered her with the blanket and shifted to be in a more comfortable position. Before he had fallen asleep, he thought to himself how right it felt with Lita in his arms. He shrugged the thought off and joined her in the land of dreams.   
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   


**Yeah yeah.. so it's not my best work, I'll update it soon!! no flaming allowed!! lol...But whatever you do, you HAVE to review!!! I shall be insulted if you don't... Now, you *HAVE* to review!!! please please??? oh wait i had something else to say........Please review!!!!! (see, now aren't I just so annoying?) Go read my other stories please? ok I'm done being a nerd... ~JediLeia**


End file.
